


Portals [Roronoa Zoro X Female Reader]

by mossiepoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossiepoo/pseuds/mossiepoo
Summary: This is a story about [y/n] who lives a less then satisfied life. But one day, whilst reading some fanfiction of her favourite character from the hit series One Piece. Next thing she knows, suddenly that said moss headed character is standing right in the middle of her living room. And yep, with the three swords as well too. One piece itself does belong to Echiro Oda but this story that is written is mine. NOTE: I DO have my works posted on my other accounts on other writing platforms so no need to worry its me!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Where Am I?

"Finally get to kick back. Isn't that right, Skye?" [y/n] had plopped onto the couch, as she had her laptop on her lap, as her German Shepherd dog had walked over to her, and panted happily as he had coolly jumped onto the couch and had sat next to her. He had just been fed by her, as she had taken him for his daily evening walk, and now after a nice long hot shower the [h/c] headed woman can relax and enjoy her night before the next day of dreaded work.

Unfortunately, she had already caught up with all her shows. And her favourite one, One Piece wasn't going to air for a while as the season had just ended. It sucked, but she knew the wait was worth it since it was her favourite show of all time.

Especially Roronoa Zoro, she instantly grew the hots for him when he had made his first appearance. She had never seen a character as unique as him. The green hair, the three earrings, hell the way he fights with three swords. It was sooo dreamy.

She had realized that she was starting to go into lala land, and [y/n] had decided that to curve her fangirl cravings, she had decided to open up her favourite writing website, and decided to read some Roronoa Zoro fanfiction.

~

It's been an hour later, and [y/n] was deeply emerged in a story written by one of her favourite authors. Right now, it seemed that the straw hat crew was battling it out with a bunch of bad guys. And one of them had this interesting and amazing ability of a devil fruit called the Dimension Dimension fruit. It had reminded [y/n] a bit of Dr. Strange, with how he can open up portals to many dimensions. But her eyes had widened, as she had read that it had seemed that the straw hats were about to lose this battle.

It had seemed that the owner of that fruit, who had ironically also called himself a Dr. He had went by Dr. Becker, which she had thought sounded rather dorky. But it had seemed in the story, he had proven to be more then just a dork. As she was reading it, she had started to read into how he had an awakening where, he can send the entire planet into whatever dimension he had wanted to.

Her jaw had dropped open, since it had seemed that Becker had managed to succeed. Because next thing she knew, she had read the next sentences, and it had seemed that he had managed to successfully send everyone to another dimension. She had blinked, since that had seemed to be the end of the story. As if it had stopped being written, as [y/n] had frowned. It was hard to tell if it was a cliff hanger, because it had seemed almost as if it had seemed uncompleted the scene. The last thing to read was how Becker had managed to successfully send their entire world elsewhere, taking away what was of their world.

"What the heck?" She had muttered out, not realizing the black portal starting to open up in front of her window of her apartment, as Skye had growled, instantly noticing it. He had gotten into a protective position, as he had jumped off the couch, and started to bark warningly at the mysterious black portal that had randomly appeared in front of her window.

"Skye! Common stop barking at the birds again!" [y/n] had groaned out, as she had assumed that perhaps it was his dog instincts kicking in as he had wanted to go after the small creature. But she had been startled, when hearing what seemed to sound like something. No. Someone having stumbled into her living room out of the blue, as she had gasped and stood up alert.

"What the hell!?" She had exclaimed, and looked down and her hands and legs had started to shake. Correction, her entire body was actually shaking.

"What the.....fuck....." The young woman had mustered out in shock, as the man with the most unique green hair had rubbed his head dazed from what had just happened. He still had managed to shockingly hold his sword in his mouth, whilst the other two had been tightly gripped by his strong hands. What had freaked out [y/n] even more now, was the fact that he had been wearing the exact same clothes that had been described in the story depicted for Zoro to have been wearing.

And... the shocking fact that he looked basically like Zoro. She couldn't believe that she was looking at the moss headed man now, as Skye had been on the defence, in protective mode as she had pointed a finger shakily over at him. He had now started to realize his surroundings, looking around cautiously before he had narrowed his eyes over at the alert dog. His gaze had then went over to [y/n], his sword still dangerously in his mouth.

"I can't believe this...!" She had squeaked out, as she had wanted to move closer. Was this real? Or was she dreaming.

"I'll be asking the questions here, woman." His voice had gotten out his first words to her, as she had gulped shakily. He sounded just as handsome as well too, what was happening here. How was this even possible?

"Who are you. And where am I." The green haired man had muttered out, glaring at her, as he had stood up fully now in his stance. Skye ready to attack, as [y/n] couldn't figure out what to say, before she had instead fallen face flat onto the floor, fainting from shock, which had caused Zoro's eyes to widen, clearly not having expected that. Now what was he supposed to do.


	2. Confusing Reality

"Finally. Bout time you woke up." That same voice that belonged to Zoro had muttered out, as [y/n] had been in a dazed state. She had slowly regained consciousness from when she had that dramatic moment of passing out on what had seemed to be a man that basically was Zoro standing in her home.

Hah, what an interesting dream! She wished that were actually true! Of course she knew enough that these characters were fiction! Unfortunately. But of course she had come to terms with that a long time ago!... For the most part at least. So she wasn't hearing Zoro trying to get her attention, as the moss headed man had been annoyed at her lack of response.

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME ALREADY WOMAN!?" An angered Zoro had yelled, as [y/n]'s eyes had widened when realizing he was standing there. Skye had growled in response, protective of the [h/c] haired girl. But one look from Zoro, had caused the poor shepherd to whimper and slightly back away. Just slightly, as he was still trying to keep his protective stan.

[y/n] had taken a few moments to just and process what was going on, since she didn't realize that perhaps, maybe she was dreaming in a dream? Yeah that was it! This can't be real!

"Yeah this can't be real..! I mean pinch me if it is..!" The girl had laughed out nervously as Zoro had frowned at her odd request.

"Uh, okay if you insist so."

"Ouch!" She had cried when he had actually reached out to pinch her, as she had rubbed the slightly pink spot on her [s/c] skinned arm, as she had frowned, before realization dawned on her once again. Holy shit, this WAS real! No way! What the hell!? How! How was this POSSIBLE!? Did someone invent some magical machine that can bring One Piece characters to life?!

"What? You asked for it. Weirdo." Zoro had muttered out in response, as [y/n] had gaped, her mouth wide open in shock. Zoro looking at her weirded out, wondering what the hell was up with her. HE should be asking the questions, not her!

"Well? Answer me." The moss headed man had answered, having that naturally intimidating look on his face. The one that he would tend to have whenever he ended up intimidating various people throughout the show with a look that he would give them. [y/n] always had found it comedic, and actually, oddly adorable at times when he would do it. But now she was starting to slowly feel that same feeling those other poor victims felt.

"H-Hey! R-Relax! I-I mean I don't know how you popped up here..! But this IS Canada..." [y/n] had trailed off rather wearily. [AN: Yep, I decided to make reader Canadian! Very multicultural and very under used!] Zoro had scrunched up his face rather unattractively, but [y/n] instead had merely blushed in response to it. To her, something about Zoro doing anything is simply attractive. Even though he would get roasted for many things, like his weird facial expressions, his sleeping habits, and especially his....well, very interestingly challenged brain, to [y/n], it was all charming and attractive to her. Don't ask why.

"Cana-What? What the hell are you going on about? Last I recalled, I was fighting that stupid Dr guy with the weird devil fruit!" Zoro had exclaimed, as [y/n] had covered her mouth in shock, when he had mentioned 'Dr' and the devil fruit. She had stared at the computer that had still been on, as it had been still on the screen where she had been last reading the story. No...way. Could it be..?

"You....Oh my gosh. I was JUST reading about how you, Luffy were fighting Dr.Beck-" She had gasped when she had felt him cornering her against a wall, his swords had been put away a while back, as both of his strong hands had grasped onto her shoulders, pinned to the wall. [y/n] was nervous, and scared. But also, she couldn't help but feel her face start to flush up. This looked like a potential sexy scene possibly leading to some sex in a movie.

"How do you know my captain. And how the hell do you know that name." Zoro had hissed out, wondering if she was some sort of a wizard? Or maybe perhaps she had worked with the man herself, and thats how she knew all of this about them.

"N-No! Please! Please listen to me!" [y/n] had desperately tried to plea, as Zoro had a huge frown going on his face. He had an extreme look of suspicion. But at the same time, his instincts were telling him that this woman was harmless, and she posed no threat like that. And he usually was spot on with his instincts.

And after a while, the green haired man had sighed, as he had drew back his hands away from [y/n], as she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she was happy or upset that he had let go of her.

"Fine. Start talking." Zoro had demanded, crossing his arms over his rather beefy arms, which [y/n] had tried to not drool over. But it was just so hard to not stare at them! She couldn't help the fact that in the story, he had been wearing a tight black beater, which showed off his well defined body, and along with what looked to appear like navy joggers. Which is what he had been described to have been wearing in the story at the latest part.

"Well. You. Luffy, and everyone. In our world, you guys do not really exist. A man, no. A GOD By the name of Echiro Oda, actually wrote One Piece." [y/n] had started, as she had briefly wondered how Oda would react if he had seen what she was seeing right now. Knowing him, he probably knew the whole time somehow and was trolling the world.

But Zoro had looked genuinely shocked, and purely confused. Which [y/n] couldn't blame him for really. And she had to stop herself from admiring how adorable Zoro looked when he was lost. Well, no pun intended Zoro!

"What the..? I don't it. 'Your' world?" Zoro had asked, flabbergasted, as he had looked around his surroundings. Everything DID look weird. He had never seen a place like this ever, with any of the materialistic things that had been surrounding him, ever. And Oda? Who was this 'Oda' character? And what did he know about the One Piece?

"Wait...Oda?! Was HE the one that originally found it?!" Zoro had exclaimed, wondering if this so called Oda was the clue to the One Piece?! If only Luffy were here! He would have so many questions. But then again, knowing Luffy, he didn't want the easy way out. He wanted to get there on his own terms.

"No! Well...yes. But no." [y/n] had continued on, as Zoro had frowned in confusion by her, well, confusing answer.

"I mean, well, you see Zoro. In my world, you all are fiction. Not real. Oda had created the beautiful story of One Piece, and Luffy is the main character. He wrote the manga, which is like Japanese anime comic, and then he brought it to 'life' through TV!" [y/n] had continued on, as Zoro had been dumb founded by this rather messed up info.

"TV? What the heck is that?" He had snapped out, in confusion as [y/n] had sighed out. She had a long night ahead of her. Thank goodness she had no work on the weekend coming up tomorrow.

"I'll show you what I'm talking about through TV. I'm telling you the truth. I'm in just as much shock as you are Zoro. This is physically and scientifically like, impossible. I don't know how you are even possibly real, and like, standing in my apartment! I Mean this stuff only happens in my dreams!" [y/n] had blabbed out, the last part having had slipped out of her big fat mouth, as she widened her eyes in realization at what she had said.

"Your dreams huh." Zoro had murmured out, arching a brow as he looked down at the secret fangirl who was writhing away in embarrassment at her own words, before she had held up a finger.

"A-ANY WAYS! I'm going to show you what I'm talking about. Perhaps this may help you understand more from my point of view." [y/n] had spoken out, as she had turned on her TV, as Zoro's eyes had widened in shock. It was as if that box was projecting images just like how a transponder snail would!

He was wondering what sort of sorcery this woman was pulling out, as [y/n] had used her remote to go onto the Funimation app through her SmartTV. Thankfully, she had saved up enough for that, as she had clicked on the purple app with the happy face. Zoro's eyes had been widened with shock, as the logo of 'One Piece' had appeared largely on the screen, along with a 17 year old Luffy with a pose and that stupid grin of his.

He had frowned, wondering how his captain was doing and where was he. Was he alive at least...?

"Look. I'm going up to pull up the episode where Luffy had first met you at that post you had been tied to for 3 weeks." [y/n] had stated, finding the episode very early on, as Zoro had looked shocked. Thankfully he wasn't getting defensive, even though a part of him was suspicious still.

"How-"

"Just watch it. You'll see what I mean, and how I seem to know so much about you and your friends. Now sit." [y/n] had demanded, for the first time being firm ever since she had met him, as she pointed at the sofa facing the TV.

Disgruntled, Zoro had muttered a few things before sitting down rather closely next to her. He didn't seem to notice the close proximity, as [y/n] had felt her heart race and her cheeks heat up from the close contact. She held back from leaning into him, as she tried to not stare at Zoro, whilst a shocked, frustrated and secretly awed Zoro had watched the episode, which had brought him back to memory lane when he had first met the future king of the pirates.


End file.
